monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Monster Appreciation Week: Rajang(4th Gen)
Hello, and welcome to Monster Appreciation Week! This week we look at the berserker, legendary super saiyan Bro-... I mean Rajang! Alongside Rajang, we look at one of the ascended saiyans, Furious Rajang! In-Game Description Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Equipment Rajang Furious Rajang Weapons |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |- |valign="top"| |valign="top"| |} Interesting Facts About Rajang and Furious Rajang *Rajang's power and destruction is pretty much equal that of Elder Dragons. *When Rajang are babies, they don't have electrical sacs so they can't produce electrical attacks. In order to gain their electrical abilities, they need to feed on a monster that uses lightning or electricity ,in this case, most likely a Kirin. *Rajang are the natural predators of the Kirin. *A lot of their ecology is known but some of it is still unknown. *Even in the darkness of night, hunters can see Rajang glowing bright. *When enraged, its been discovered that they waste a large amount of energy, making them a lot more vulnerable. That's why they have a newly discovered hidden mode, Power Mode, that increases their attack dramatically and their strength. This can be seen when its arms turn red. *Rajang have been known to sometimes break hunter's weapons in the middle of fight with just their claws or fangs. Their claws and fangs are also able to cut through the scales of Elder Dragons. *Its unknown what they eat but they seem to like anything with lightning the most. *A Rajang's intelligence is pretty high while calm but once enraged, there blind by their rage and show little intelligence. *Its tail seems to be the source of its power and once sliced off, they lose a lot of their abilities. *Besides having Rajang for pets, a few hunters actually breed Rajang. *Furious Rajang are a mystery even to the Guild. They are studying Furious Rajang to find out exactly what they are, however, its true that the tail of a Rajang controls a its power. Its theorized by them that the Furious Rajang's power is unstable due to the lost of its tail though something interesting was said. Some hunters reported that even after destroying the tail of a Rajang they were hunting, apparently it was still able to go into Rage Mode without its tail. *Not many hunters get to hunt Furious Rajang due to their violent nature. *Their horns are extremely sharp and hard. *The source of the Furious Rajang's power was discovered to possibly be from a Rajang's heart and nerves. *The blood of a Rajang is said to boil and be extremely hot. Why is it an Elder Dragon-Level Monster? In legend, Rajang was called an Elder Dragon. Despite being a Fanged Beast, it is stated that its power is equal to that of an Elder Dragon and that Furious Rajang are truly powerful enough to take on Elder Dragons. Rajang BGM Videos Honorable Mentions This is beyond any near ascended saiyan! We're looking at a god! Wait... They're related to Rajang!? Well, I guess we can call them tag team saiyans... Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Appreciation Week Blogs